The Legend of Zelda: Secrets of the Goddesses
by FrostSpectre
Summary: There are legends whose whole stories are often forgotten. This is the legend of the Hero of Twilight as you have never heard it before. Link wasn't joined by just Midna, but by another, whose actions, and the secrets he caries, will shape Link's quest as well as the whole of Hyrule.
1. Chapter 0: Of Legends and Secrets

_Alright, first fic. So this story has been cooking in my brain for... probably at least 2 years, off and on. I think it's finally time I got it down in writing. I'm definitely not the best writer, but I'm definitely open to criticism, both positive and negative, so feel free to tell me what you think. Any suggestions or corrections are more than welcome. And so, here it is, the first of many chapters to come. Please enjoy._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 0: Of Legends and Secrets** _

Many stories are told in the Kingdom of Hyrule of the Hero. Countless times the Hero, chosen by the Goddesses, has saved our Kingdom from the clutches of evil and darkness. He is praised in legend and song, and his deeds will forever be remembered.

But most, if not all, of the legends of the Hero tell of only his victories, of his accomplishments. Those who travel with the Hero, even if they were paramount to his success, are doomed to obscurity, (save one small, blue fairy.) What you are about to hear is the Legend of the Hero of Twilight. But this will be a little different to the stories you heard as a child.

You are used to hearing about the adventures of Link along with his partner Midna... but there was a third. It was through the aid of this third individual that Link was able to drive back the Twilight from Hyrule and, at the same time, unite both the Light and Twilight realms in a lasting peace.

This boy carries a secret. A secret which even he doesn't know he has, but without it, the Kingdom will surely fall.

This is a story of ancient power, magic, fate, and love.

This, is his story.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost

_Alright, now the story officially begins. I'm interested to see what you think of the first chapter, considering I've never really written anything with much dialog in it. Let me know if I'm doing something wrong, or just comment on how amazing you think my work is ;) Enjoy._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Lost_**

 _Fire._

 _Everything is burning._

 _They've come for us... for Dad..._

A small boy is crouched down in a corner, tears running down his cheeks. His father had told him to get his spellbook and hide, but now he's been trapped by a fallen timber, slowly being consumed by flames, and he has no way of escape.

"Adam!"

A man's shout can be heard through the crackling and burning of wood. Suddenly, a large jet of water douses the flames, and a rather large man clears away the debris.

"Thank the Goddesses I found you," the man said as he sighed in relief at seeing his son was unharmed.

"Dad! Where's Mom? Is she ok?"

"Yes, I helped her flee with everyone else. Now then, we need to get out of here befo-"

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!"

A shout is heard just outside, and the stomping of many feet told the man that there was no escape.

The safety of his sin being his only concern, the man placed both hands on his son's shoulders, and said "Adam, listen to me. I'm going to send you far away from here, somewhere these bastards can't find you. Never let that book out of your sight do you understand?"

"What? But dad... aren't you... you're coming too right?"

"...I'm sorry son, but I can't. I've had enough of running. It's time I showed them what happens when you mess with a wizard!"

With that, the man waved his hands towards the boy, and in a flash of light, he was gone. The boy's last glimpse of his father was a cloud of fire and a group of armed men approaching him from behind.

The next thing the boy knew, he was sitting in the dark in the middle of what appeared to be a small village. The surprise and shock of what just occurred hit the boy all at once, and he looked down at his father's book, hugged it tight to his chest, and lost consciousness.


End file.
